1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic slip clutch for adjustable drives in automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §1.97 and 37 C.F.R. §1.98
Clutches for transmitting torque from a rotating shaft to a drive wheel are known to the prior art. Generally known is a disk clutch with a crown gear, where the disk-shaped coupling elements are pressed together axially by an elastic force. These disk clutches are used in, e.g., parking brakes. A disadvantage here rests in the large number of structural components involved, particularly spring washers and washer disks, as well as the coarse mechanical resolution and step width. Also disadvantageous is the elaborate process of mounting the individual components, either manually or in automated fashion, when the disk clutch is assembled, or upon installation of the slip clutch in a gear.